


Sudden Unexpected Occurrences

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Wolf At The Door [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel should be used to unusual things happening by now. After all, he made unusual things happen on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel should have been used to unusual things by now. He was older than the world. He'd seen the creation o the stars, the rise and fall of empires, and all the petty wars in between now and the beginning. Furthermore, since becoming a trickster he _caused_ unexpected things to happen on a regular basis. What had happened in the past two years, and he was willing to bet his entire angelic experience on this, was nothing that anyone besides his Father could have ever predicted. First John Winchester had sold his soul for his oldest son. That part, at least, was predictable. John had loved his kids but he'd had no idea what to do with them after Mary's unfortunate demise. Therefore he'd taken the only route he'd seen to make things turn out well for his children. It was what happened after that threw everything out of whack.

Dean Winchester had originally been marked as the Righteous Man. Then his younger brother had just snapped somehow, crumbled to pieces inside or something, and had traded his soul for his father's. Word had spread that the son had better bargaining skills than the father. The deal had been that for John's full healed and undemonized soul they could have his immediately. They could have their Boy King. The demons had leaped at the chance, fulfilled their end of the bargain, and somehow in the middle of that entire mess Sam had become the Righteous Man. That had thrown a wrench in everyone's plans.

Sam had set a record in Hell, taking sixty years, or six months, to break completely and another two years to become a demon. The residents of Hell had suspected that the demon blood in Sam's system would make him easier to convert rather than more difficult. Gabriel privately had wondered why the kid had taken so long to break. Wondered what he was trying to prove by holding out so long. And wondered more than anything why Heaven had condemned a soul that had fought so hard for everyone but himself to Hell just because he'd been tainted by demon blood when he was six months old.

When Gabriel had seen the remaining Winchesters some time after Sam had gone to Hell for John they hadn't been in good shape. Dean had been dark and depressed and angry, filled to the brim with self loathing. John had been quite and defensive and guilty. The pair of them had taken care of the perceived trickster, with the assistance of Bobby Singer, and left town, Dean and John dangerously close to splitting up. Then John had been killed and Dean had started shaking up with a demon named Ruby, cutting all outside ties at the same time.

Meanwhile, from the word he had received from the demons he caught hanging around, he had learned that the Boy King, Hell's supposed golden boy, had seemed content to hang around with a demon he'd met a couple times before who had tried to kill them. The demons were mystified by the behavior, not understanding why Sam hadn't bothered to wrest control from Lilith and take over the throne. Gabriel had simply guessed that the demon who had once been the youngest Winchester simply had no reason to do so. Then, not too long ago, the word had spread that Sam Winchester was out of Hell. There was no real rhyme or reason for the sudden action but in the throes of an apocalyptic set up it had the demons worried.

Now life had decided to throw the archangel in hiding a curveball in the form of a demon possessed teenager that had passed out in an alley in front of him. Gabriel had no doubt that the demon inside this teenager was the Boy King himself. There weren't meaning demons he could bend the fabric of reality around themselves to be transported from one place to another and Lilith and Alastair were both occupied with apocalypse planning. Furthermore they both had white eyes and this demon's eye coloring was an odd mixture of black and yellow.

"Damnit Dad," he growled, reaching out a hand and sealing wounds with a touch. Eyes flashed open and the figure gasped. Gabriel found himself looking into wide doe brown eyes and was momentarily stunned. Now that the Boy King was currently out for the count he found himself looking at an unharmed human soul. That had him momentarily shocked into silence. Demons _never_ left their hosts unharmed; it wasn't in their nature.

The kid scrambled to his feet, patting hands down his clothes for a moment before his head snapped around frantically. "Sam? Sam!" That threw another curve ball into Gabriel's carefully ordered world. Possession victims did not worry about the demons possessing them. "Sam, come on man! Wake up!" Gabriel did the only thing that he could think of next; he knocked the kid out, caught him as he fell, and transported the body currently hosting two very different souls to his current residence. He'd try to get this untangled later when he could actually talk to the demon instead of the panicked kid.

\---

Sam drowsily drifted out of some half formed memory of his former life to David's voice frantically chattering on in his head. "Calm down," he told the human soul. "I'm okay. I just expended a little more energy than I should have. These kinds of things were easier in Hell."

 _Oh,_ David replied, sounding relieved. _I was worried when I came to and was in control of my body after everything that had just happened._ Sam was strangely touched by the concern as he swam out of human unconsciousness towards the surface of the living world. It was much harder seeing that it wasn't actually his body but hopefully that problem would be fixed when he found Lilith. He opened borrowed eyelids and sat up slowly, surprised by the lack of wounds on the body. It was as if someone had simply erased them and Sam was pretty sure it hadn't been him.

"David," he began warily. "What exactly happened while I was out of it?"

\---

Gabriel had only stepped out for a moment to check on one of his pranks in progress but when he returned her heard an all too familiar voice talking to itself. As soon as he stepped into the room demonic eyes turned towards him, studying him warily. "Who the Hell are you?" the demon asked after a moment, seeming puzzled.

"I think the better questions is who are _you_?" Gabriel returned and got a sardonic smirk in reply.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," the demon said. Then his gaze turned almost inward for a moment before smirking. "David agrees with me."

"David?" Gabriel couldn't help but ask.

"Yes halo patrol," the demon drawled. "It is his body, after all and it will be his again once I get mine back from Lilith."

"That's the big plan Sammy," Gabriel chirped and the demon scowled at him. "That's the whole reason you're up here?"

"First off it's _Sam_ , and no I didn't tell Alastair that? Would _you_ like to inform him of that little fact while he's trying to take you apart piece by piece?" Gabriel stayed silent, wondering why Sam was even bothering to address the soul trapped inside his own head. "And secondly, well yes mostly. That and Alastair."

"No grand revenge scheme? No torturing of family members?" the archangel turned trickster questioned and received a puzzled glance in return.

"I barely remember that I have a family," Sam said and that was probably the saddest thing Gabriel had ever heard. Sure his own family sucked now but he didn't know what he'd do if he forgot his family.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I'm not," Sam replied and then laughed. "It's funny really, an angel feeling sorry for a demon."

"How did you figure that?" Gabriel asked, curious. He'd been out of Heaven for centuries and not a single demon had ever pegged him as anything angelic.

"Because," Sam said simply. "I may be a demon but I don't usual just hate people on sight."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel found himself momentarily stunned by the observation. It was true that angels and demons hated each other, it was ingrained in their very nature, but he'd never had a demon decide he was one of the Heavenly Host just by realizing they instinctively disliked him. "That's an interesting statement," he said at last and Sam smirked.

"I try to be smarter than the average sheep," he replied bitingly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to track down Lilith and get my body back."

"Do you even know she has it?"

"Oh she has it." Sam's facial expression changed to something that was darkly pleased and more demonic than Gabriel had seen before on this face. "She thought she could shove a demon in it and fool my brother into thinking I was back. Then she found out I'd taken all the memories with me and the demon she'd chosen couldn't properly imitate me. By then she'd spent so much time and effort restoring the body that she wasn't going to throw it out. She's got it stored somewhere waiting for Lucifer. Of course that's hinging on the ideas that Lucifer rises and that I say yes and let him take my old body on a joyride. I don't know how the first is going to turn out but I do know that I don't particularly like Lilith and I don't like having my choices made for me. I'm getting my body back and I aim to keep it." 

For the first time since Gabriel had heard about the plan to free Lucifer from his Cage he grinned. Lifting a conjured glass of wine he said, "I'll drink to that."

\---

_That was quite a speech_ , David commented and Sam smirked silently. _Maybe you should be running for president._ Sam absently considered that idea before dismissing it. If Meg had her way then he would end up King of Hell. And Hell would be hard enough to manage without adding the United States of America to the list.

"So," the angel continued, vanishing the alcohol with a snap. "Would you consider allowing some help?"

"Are you offering?" Sam shot back with a sly smirk.

"Perhaps," the angel answered with an equally sly look.

"Work with an angel," Sam considered thoughtfully.

_Do it,_ David prodded. 

"Why?" The angel opened his mouth to answer but Sam held up a hand hush him.

_Because he healed us instead of smiting the crap out of you,_ David pointed out. _And he doesn't seem to want Lucifer walking around in_ your _body._

"Good points," Sam admitted.

_Plus I'll get my body back soon,_ David continued. _And as nice as you've been, I want to go back to making my own choices._

"Fine," Sam said at last. "You can help. For now."

"Good," the angel replied. "Then I might as well introduce myself. You can call me Gabriel."

"As in the archangel?"

"Exactly."

"Running away from home are you?" Sam asked,amused.

"Something like that," Gabriel muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't quite here you."

"I will smite you if you get too annoying," Gabriel warned.

"Right," Sam returned with a wide, wicked smile. "Come on. We have work to do."


End file.
